


I am your guardian angel, and my god I will protect you

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Beth chapel and Joey Zarick were friends, Cannon compliant, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, I am so proud of this, Minor like litterally minor hournite, everyone likes beth, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: He was dead. That wasn't awful at all, he thought sarcastically.One would think he could rest, but Beth's in trouble. He can rest once he knows when Beth won't be joining him any time soon. (He would also like it to be known that he is very angry at Jordan Mahkent, but isn't angry at Cameron)
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Joey Zarick, Joey Zarick & Henry King Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I am your guardian angel, and my god I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> This story has minor protective Rick and gay Joey Zarick. Also, everyone loves Beth Chapel! Woohoo  
> anti-Jordan Mahkent? Idk he's never mentioned in the fic, but don't murder kids

Joey opens his eyes to see a vast auditorium. He’s in a magician’s costume that mimick’s the one his father used to wear. The crowd is cheering, and applauding for him, but he doesn’t know why. He can’t really remember anything, and he’s freaking out. 

The crowd asks for another trick and he gives them one like its muscle memory. The trick was complex. It was a trick he never learned.

Joey opened his mouth to call for his father. No sound came out of his mouth. The crowds cheered loudly for him, but it wasn’t happy applause. It had a dark undertone to it, and Joey kept performing tricks, scared of what would happen to him if he stopped.

After a few hours, probably, someone called for him. Hastily Joey bowed to the audience and followed the person backstage. “Dad, Mom!” 

They took him to this house, theirs apparently. No one explained anything to him. When he hugged his parents, he realized his side was hurting. Joey asked his mom about it, but she just bit back tears and tried not to cry. He didn’t want to upset her further, so he decided to figure it out on his own. 

The doors to the house opened up and he saw his grandparents, great-grandparents, aunts, and uncles all waving excitedly at him. They ushered them into the house hugging them and talking happily as they went in. He winced as they continued to hug him on his bad side. Joey was confused. He went to all their funerals or the ones who...

Died

When, he lost his card, and he knelt down, and...

Suddenly Joey shivered as if someone stepped on his grave. Wait. Suddenly he got a vision or something, he could see his actual grave with someone kneeling on it. They were wearing sneakers, jeans and a blue sweater decorated with yellow stars. Their hair was in an afro-oh Joey realized that the person kneeling on his grave was Beth. 

He strained to hear what she was telling him. “I got you these flowers, I remember you said you liked them cause your aunt used to grow flowers. She was at the funeral. Cameron was there too.” Beth bit back a sob and put on a watery smile. “I think he misses you. His dad’s back in town too. They said it was weird. Ice on the roads, in the middle of fall. Anyways, I finished that book we were reading, the Witching hour. The one with the famous female magician. It was a good book. The girl, she’s so brave. Her father ended up being super proud of her. You would’ve liked it.” Beth had to pause to let a few sobs lose. 

Joey felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He wants to go to Beth and comfort her. Tell her it would be alright, but his mind was already taking him to an old memory. It was the day they died, but the scope of the picture was wider than what he remembers. In the trees, there was a man looking like a cracked ice sculpture examining the scene before him. Joey wondered why this moment was important. Then Ice Sculpture man blew out and he saw his card move. 

“No.” Joey didn’t think that could’ve been the reason he died. Then the man shifted and he looked like... Mr. Mahkent? Joey watched him further, through different memories to see what the hell was actually going on throughout Blue Valley. 

~~~

So... superheroes were a thing. He watched proudly as Beth managed to save Yolanda from Mrs. Brooks. Joey really wished he didn’t have to see her in that outfit, though. Their fighting was incredible, although a small part of him did worry for Beth’s safety. He watched somewhat closely to make sure Beth was ok. 

~~~

The ISA’s words echoed in his head. They wanted to kill the Junior JSA. Beth. Joey watched their every move more carefully to make sure Beth doesn’t join him anytime soon. Soon, he realized he had some control over the comings and goings down on earth. As he watched over them, he tested out his abilities. 

Joey noted how much time the school delinquent, Rick Harris, spent with Beth. It was interesting, to say the least. Rick seemed to almost soften with Beth. “You always were special Beth,” Joey whispered fondly. 

Yolanda smiled more often now. A weight, even a tiny bit, seemed to have lifted off her shoulders. Now, she’s happy. Joey’s happy for her. He also notes that she has a special smile reserved for just Courtney. Joey smiles happily knowing that one of the happiest girls in school finally seems happy again. 

He knew everything was going to go to shit the minute Dr. King woke up. He didn’t think it would be this bad, though. Dr. King is in cahoots with Mr. Mahkent and they plan on doing diabolical things together. Henry Jr. teams up with the JSA. Joey winces at Courtney’s choices, but it’s interesting to note how Yolanda handled the situation and why Courtney choose him. Joey wondered if Courtney ever got lonely in her childhood. 

It gives him a headache to try and keep an eye on all of the JSA members at once. At first, he kept his main focus on Courtney, Yolanda, and Henry and prayed that Rick kept an eye on Beth. 

Soon though, he realized that Courtney and Yolanda worked well together and Rick was trying to release a seven-foot zombie. Thankfully, Joey doesn’t need to intervene because Beth’s voice filled with terror was enough to distract Rick from Solomon Grundy. They eventually met up with the others by a gate, the last obstacle from the main world. Meanwhile, Joey took a minute to close the door to Solomon Grundy’s cage. It wasn’t open by much, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. When he caught up with them, Henry was facing his father while the other JSA members watched on in horror. 

When Joey saw the tunnel start to rumble and crash down on him he used his powers to simultaneously protect the JSA and hit Henry King Sr. square in the head. Before going to see a former classmate, Joey made sure that Pat and Barbara picked up the JSA from the tunnels. 

“Nice to see you again, Henry.” Henry King Jr. new ghost stared at him confused. 

“You’re dead.” 

“I’ll explain on the way. Come on, I get anxious if I’m not keeping an eye on the Junior JSA for a while.” Henry looked at him confused. 

“You did a wonderful job protecting them and all.” Joey complimented Henry as they walked to Joey’s house. 

After Joey assimilated Henry to the afterlife, Joey showed Henry a bunch of magic tricks as they let the lives of the Junior JSA play out in the background. “Do they like each other?” Henry asked Joey. Beth and Rick were sitting in one of the old cars in Pat’s auto shop. Beth was trying to understand how the car worked while Rick was examining his father’s notebook. In other words, they were desperately ignoring the fact they saw their classmate die in front of them. 

“Probably? But then again, I used to spend time with Beth and we weren’t dating.”

“You weren’t?”

Joey wonders if he should tell Henry that he’s actually gay, but he thinks that’s something to save for later. “No, Beth’s just... She’s one of a kind.” Henry nodded like he agreed with Joey and they continued trying out different magic tricks. Joey wanted to see what they could accomplish with Henry’s telepathic abilities. The possibilities are endless. 

Henry looked torn when they found out about the ISA’s plan. “I died for- we died for this? This is why my dad murdered me? Why aren’t they just politicians?” Joey shrugged helplessly at Henry. 

“My father is way too damn dramatic. You didn’t have to kill me for this stupid plan to work!” Henry screamed at the window to the other world.

“They are definitely too extreme in their methods. Come on and focus, Henry, they still want to kill our friends.” Henry nodded and he and Joey kept a close eye on what was happening. 

“They’re splitting up in too many different ways,” Henry complained. 

“Well, let’s focus on the guy’s in the tunnel and keep everyone else in the background,” Joey said. They watched as the JSA and the ISA versed each other. Joey was impressed at how much their fighting abilities improved. 

Henry wanted to puke when he saw his dad masquerade as him to try and trick Yolanda. “He’s going to hurt her.” Henry panicked. 

“Save her, use your powers, I’m going to keep an eye on the rest of them. “ Joey split the window in threes. One on Yolanda, one on the battle in the tunnels, and another on Beth. Henry channeled his ghostly powers to subconsciously warn Yolanda of his father’s trickery. She slashed his throat and she watched him die. Joey cheered happily, then gasped when Cindy stabbed her father. Henry and Joey looked at each other stunned. 

“I mean, you shouldn’t gas your kids.” Joey reasoned. 

Henry nodded in agreement. “Gambler’s releasing Grundy and sending Jordan after Beth.” 

“You take Grundy and I’ll take Jordan,” Joey told him. The window was now split in two one on Grundy and one on Beth. 

“Hey, he’s taking off the robot arms!” Joey noted that Rick had four minutes left on his hour. 

“Help me rewind the hourglass.”

“What?”

“Come on, put more time on his clock.” It took a lot of strength, but they managed to give Rick one extra minute. Sadly though, they didn’t realize how close Jordan was to Beth and Barbara. 

They were too late to save Chuck, but Joey managed to heal Beth’s concussion from her slam against the wall. He stayed with her until Yolanda ushered her out the door to watch Jordan and Courtney fight each other. 

Somehow Jordan managed to survive the fall. Joey looked for ways to somehow help the JSA when he saw it. Mike drove along the street haphazardly until Joey guided the car straight into Icicle. (It was the only straight thing he ever did). Not all the ISA members were taken down that day, but their heavy hitters were. Joey finally relaxed knowing that Beth and the others were safe.

~~~

Beth kneeled in front of Joey’s grave uncaring of the fact her jeans were now dirty. “Hey, Joey. Long time no see. Sorry about that. It’s been a hectic few months. Jordan died. It’s funny in a horrible way, he also died getting hit by a truck. Can’t wait for the influx of drunk driving talks in school.” Beth paused as she thought. Rick waited calmly a little ways behind her. They had been planning on going to the ice cream parlor, but she wanted to take a detour. “I’m not as lonely as before.” She whispered to the grave. “I have friends now. Rick doesn’t mind my rambling, and Yolanda also read the Witching hour. She said we can discuss it together. I lost Chuck, but Rick says he can fix it. I hope he’s right. I have to go, but I thought I should say that I miss you. I hope you and Henry are having a wonderful time up wherever you are. Bye.”

Joey discreetly wiped tears from his eyes. “I miss you too Beth. We’re okay. Me and Henry? We’re okay.”


End file.
